


Peter Gets Hurt (and tony wants to help)

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter wants a Dad, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony wants a son, worried may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Tony gets a call from a panicked May. Peter's missing.





	Peter Gets Hurt (and tony wants to help)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to the fic where Peter has a nightmare, but I suppose if you wanted it to it could. Anway, please enjoy and leave a comment because it makes my day!

Tony picked up the phone, expecting a telling off from Peter’s cute aunt about letting Peter stay up late last night when he stayed the night at Stark Tower. Instead, he got a panicked mom figure. “Tony! I don't- I don’t know where Peter was. He left your house two hours ago and he hasn’t come home. I’ve called him but he’s not picking up his phone.” Tony leaped up from the couch, halfway down the stairs before he acknowledged her panic, ‘Okay May. I’m gonna need you to calm down.” He regretted those words immediately, “Calm down? Are you kidding me? This is Peter we’re talking about!” Tony continued talking, “I’m going to find him right now. I’m sure he’s fine,” He could feel May panicking over the phone, and he quietly instructed Friday to send Pepper over to comfort her, “Ms. Parker? I’m sending someone over to your apartment okay? She’ll help.” May raised her voice again, “I don’t want anyone except Peter. Can you do that or not?” Tony felt her fear from over the phone and it pulled him together. One of them had to be able to find him, and it obviously wasn't going to be her, “Yes I can,” Tony hung up, equipping the fastest iron-man suit he had, and flying out into the city. 

Within twenty minutes, he had called Peter twelve times and flown around the whole city multiple times, praying desperately he was okay. He called him once more, “Come on kid, answer your phone. Come on!” No response. Tony had already called Rhodey, who was helping to scan the city, but so far, nothing was happening, and Tony was beginning to get scared. Not that he wouldn’t find Peter, because he knew he would. No, Tony was scared because he knew he would tear this city apart before losing Peter. And he would do it without a second thought if it meant finding him. As if summoned by the threat of imminent danger, he got a call from an unknown number in his suit. “Friday, who’s calling?” Friday response quickly, ‘I’m not sure sir. I can find out, but it will take a minute or so,” Tony shook his head, annoyed, “I got it,” He answered the call, practically snarling at whoever was on the line, knowing he had more important things to do, “Who the hell is this and what do you want?” A shaky voice answered, “Mr. Stark?” Tony stopped dead. That was Peter’s voice. 

Tony changed his tone immediately, trying to appear calm, “Hey kid. Are you alright? Where are you? Your aunt and I are worried sick. I’ll come to get you. ” Peter’s voice responded quickly, and Tony could sense something off in his voice, “No-No. You really don’t need to- I mean- I’ll be okay. I don’t really know why I called you-I just-” Tony stopped him in his tracks, “Kid. You better tell me what’s going on with you. Now!” The moment he finished speaking, Tony regretted his words. Because even over the phone, he could tell Peter was crying. He started again, trying to use a gentler tone, “Pete, you’re not going to get in trouble or lose the suit again. I swear. Just tell me where you are. Okay?” Peter took a deep breath over the phone, “Um-okay. I’m actually-Well, I’m at the hospital-” Tony’s heart stopped in his chest. “I was trying to walk home from the tower. I took the long route because there’s a deli I like that’s on the way, and on the way home there was-there was a drunk driver-” Peter’s voice became defensive as he continued, “I was being careful! I swear! I was just really tired and out of it. And my spidey-sense went off, but I wasn’t fast enough,” 

Tony could almost feel Peter getting ready to be yelled at, and it broke his heart, “It’s okay kid. I’m not mad. You didn’t do anything wrong. Do you understand me?” Peter was silent for a moment before answering “Yes,” and continuing on, “I didn’t pass out, because my body was trying so hard to heal me that it couldn’t afford to lose consciousness. Someone called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital-” Tony stopped him again, “The one near your apartment?” The second Peter confirmed, Tony sped off towards the hospital, Peter continuing to explain, “I thought they'd run tests and figure out something was wrong with me. That I was Spiderman. So I ran. they didn’t expect it, so I made it to a closet. And Mr. Stark, everything just really hurts,” Tony, almost to the hospital, could sense the pain in his voice, and that was not something he was okay with. “Hey kid. Just sit tight, and I’ll be there soon. Stay with me alright? Your aunt will murder me if I let you get hurt,” Peter was silent, no evidence he was there except for a ragged breathing. Tony sped up, “Kid!” No response, “Peter!” A quick breath sounded, “I’m here. I’m here.” 

Tony started breathing again, and pulled up a blueprint of the hospital, “You in the closet near the front?” Peter’s breath was uneven, “Yes, or at least I think so. I’m not really sure anymore. I uh- I might actually pass out now Mr. Stark,” Tony hung up, landing in front of the hospital and walking in quickly. He made a beeline for the closet but stopped abruptly when a young worker stopped in front of him, “Sir. You do not have the right to barge into here and cause a ruckus! You need to leave right now.” Tony took off his helmet and glared the man dead in the eyes, “My son is hurt. He needs help. And if you don’t get out of the way within a quarter of a second, I will blast you to hell and back. Now I suggest you move.” The man practically fainted, and Tony shoved past him, running to the closet. Opening the door, he found Peter on the ground, breathing ragged, with his eyes closed. Without thinking, Tony scooped him up carefully, flinching when he whimpered in pain. Tony walked out, making sure not to hit Peter’s head on the metal of his suit, “C’mon kid, we’re going home,” 

Walking out of the hospital, Tony shot upwards, trying to get home as fast as possible, without hurting Peter any more than he already was. Within minutes, they were in Tony’s lab, Tony instructing Jarvis to run every single test he could come up with, and to kickstart the healing process. He figured Peter passed out because his body had healed the immediate threats and was simply tired. Soon, Peter was laid out on the table and was slowly but steadily being healed, partly by Tony’s tech, and partly from his own healing powers. While this happened, Tony sat on a nearby stool, finally having a chance to breathe, and put his head in his hands. This was too much for him. He wasn’t ready to do this. He knew that. He was still figuring himself out, and he didn’t know if he could handle looking after someone else as well. Especially someone he cared so much about. He looked back up at Peter and made a promise. Even if he could only protect one of them, that person was going to be Peter every single time. 

As if called, Peter groaned in pain and look over to find Tony, “Mr. Stark. What happened?” Tony rubbed his eyes quickly, clearing his throat, “You were hit by a car. The hospital wanted to run tests on you so like the punk you are, you ditched. Hid in a closet until I found you. You’re healing pretty well by yourself, but it'll take about a week for you to completely heal. So not spidering till then. We’ll talk more when your ribs aren’t broken, okay?” Peter didn’t respond, just looked at the ceiling, “What about May?” Tony cursed, May was going to be flipping out, “I’ll call her right now.” Peter nodded, biting his lip to keep from crying, “I’m really sorry for bothering you Mr. Stark. It’s just that I couldn’t really call May, and I didn’t-I didn’t know what to do. Tony shook his head, “No problem kid. Anyway, it’s not like I had anything better to do anyway,” Peter smiled for a slip-second, before it faded and he turned to Tony, “It uh-It hurts a lot Mr. Stark.” Tony had to physically stop himself from breaking down, “I know kid. But any medicine we give you burns through your system to quickly to help with the pain. It’ll stop in a bit, I promise. You can stay at the tower for a couple days if you want. I’ll figure it out with May. You just try to rest,” Peter nodded, mumbling a thank you as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

Tony called Pepper to let her know to tell May that Peter was safe. He said it was more professional that way. To tell May through Pepper. The truth was, he didn’t want to call May directly. Because he was terrified of what she would say to him. May loved Peter more than anyone, and Tony had no right to keep him from her. But he was doing it anyway. And although he may have needed the day to recover, Peter could easily go home in two days. But Tony had told him he needed a week. Because the truth was, he didn’t want Peter to go home. And the more he repeated the words, “my son” in his head, the more it sounded correct. And the more he wanted it.


End file.
